hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Source Wall
The Source Wall is a Wikipedia:fictional structure in the . The wall lies on the edge of the known universe, in the Promethean Galaxy. Beyond the wall lies what is known as the Source, a cosmic essence or being that is the "source" of all that exists. The wall is theoretically passable. However, all those who have tried have been inevitably trapped in it. Over time it has been made up of the bodies of would-be conquerors and curiosity seekers from all across the universe. Creation and inspiration The wall itself was not created or depicted by Wikipedia:Jack Kirby, although he did refer to "a final barrier" before the Source and described the imprisoned giants around it. It was first shown in the Wikipedia:The Uncanny X-Men and The New Teen Titans cross-over and was created by Wikipedia:Walt Simonson and Wikipedia:Chris Claremont. Simonson provided this account in a post on Wikipedia:Comic Book Resources: }} According to Wikipedia:Jack Kirby at a San Diego Comic-Con appearance in the late 1980s, the inspiration for the size of the Wall comes from "Rock my soul in the bosom of Abraham", a religious song that contains the lyrics, "So high you can't get over it/So low you can't get under it/So wide you can't get around it/You gotta go through the door". Fictional history One of the few known persons to have entered the Source was an amalgam of Wikipedia:Zeus, Wikipedia:Odin, Ares, Wikipedia:Jove, and Wikipedia:Highfather. Five others are known also to have passed the Source Wall: Barry Allen (in Wikipedia:Super-Team Family #15), the Spectre (both Jim Corrigan and Wikipedia:Hal Jordan), Metron working with Wikipedia:Swamp Thing (in Wikipedia:Swamp Thing #62), and Lucifer Morningstar. Highfather and Wikipedia:Darkseid together have managed to destroy the Source Wall before. The Flash went into the Source for a cure for Orion of the Wikipedia:New Gods, but did not remember anything from his time within. The original Spectre, Jim Corrigan, once passed through a crack in the wall and entered the Source during the "Genesis" crossover in Spectre (vol. 3) #58 while searching for God, who was missing from Heaven. During his time within the Source, he was given a brief glimpse of what it was like to be "God" before being forcefully shunted from the Source to continue his quest elsewhere with the vague instructions, "First to Earth, then within." And during the short time that Hal Jordan spent as the Spectre, he also passed beyond the Source Wall and had a conversation with the Old-Timer, formerly one of the Wikipedia:Guardians of the Universe, and saw a giant Wikipedia:Green Lantern battery. While talking with the Old-Timer, he asked him, "Is this the Source?" The Old-Timer replied, "It is your understanding of it." The Old-Timer then brought Jordan into the battery and explained to him that without any positive or negative charge, there would be no energy or life. After leaving the Source, Jordan felt as though a part of himself was still in the Source. When Lucifer went past the Source Wall, he saw what looked like a huge yellowish man made of rock. Lucifer then stood on its shoulder while looking for Michael in the DC Universe. Whether or not this is what the Source really looks like or is how Lucifer views the Source is left unknown. It seems that humans and other beings, such as angels, when they pass the Source Wall view the Source differently. In Countdown, it is revealed that the 52 universes are each surrounded by a source wall, with the Bleed between the source walls of the various universes. The Monitors refer to an impending disaster if they do not act to stop travel between the 52 universes, and in issue #38 of Countdown, they finally reveal that each time a being passes between universes, they break a little of each universes' source wall. If a source wall is breached too many times, it will collapse and lead to chaos and the destruction of its universe. In Countdown #23, Wikipedia:Superman-Prime operates out of a cave within the Source Wall itself, specifically a section bordering Earth-15. He mentions its deterioration and later blasts it with his heat vision, causing a devastating chain-reaction which seemingly obliterated the 15th universe. Darkseid and the Source Wall 300px|thumb|right|''Superman/Batman'' #13 (October 2004) Wikipedia:Darkseid's connection to the Source Wall is very notable because he has not only been attached to it, but removed from the wall multiple times. In Wikipedia:Jeph Loeb's run of Wikipedia:Superman/Batman, Darkseid is thrown on to the wall by Wikipedia:SupermanSuperman/Batman #13 (October 2004) and later removed from it because of a deal brokered with an alternate version of the villain. Throughout Darkseid's rule of Wikipedia:Apokolips and reign as a New God, he has made it one of his primary goals to breach the Source Wall. Darkseid's father, Wikipedia:Yuga Khan, once attempted to unravel the unknowable mystery of the Source as well. However, like so many before him, Khan was made part of the great wall. One of Darkseid's attempts to breach the wall freed Yuga, but his own insatiable hunger for the secrets of the Source returned him to the imprisonment of the Source Wall. ''Death of the New Gods'' The Death of the New Gods miniseries features the Source Wall extensively, and updates a number of elements in regards to it. In addition to a second Source Wall being created to store the souls of the slain New Gods, the Source itself reveals that it has never truly resided behind the wall, and that only the Bleed rests beyond the wall. The wall is one aspect of the universe that is preventing the Source from merging with its "other half" that was split in to the Anti-Life entity after an attack by the Old Gods. It ultimately conspires to destroy the Source Wall, allowing the Anti-Life entity to fully enter our universe and the Source to merge with it, becoming whole once again. At the end of Countdown, a battered Source Wall is shown, with chunks of the wall floating in space. In Superman/Batman: Torment, Wikipedia:Superman is imprisoned within the Source while Wikipedia:Desaad controls Highfather's staff. However, Wikipedia:Batman is able to take control of the staff, and Superman uses it as an anchor to pull himself through the Source Wall and out of the Source. The Wikipedia:Teen Titans trapped Wikipedia:Superboy-Prime at the Source Wall after his return as it was the only type of prison they hadn't yet tried to contain him with''Teen Titans'' (vol. 3) #100 (August 2011). In other media * The Source Wall appears in the final episode of Wikipedia:Justice League Unlimited, "Destroyer". Metron takes Wikipedia:Lex Luthor there to find the Wikipedia:Anti-Life Equation. Metron himself is unwilling or unable to take him any further, and warns Luthor that only a "twelfth-level intellect" can even attempt to survive the to pass it. Luthor dryly states that he is overqualified then leaps into the wall. Apparently he is correct, as shortly after he appears again on Earth, and in possession of the Anti-Life Equation. Wikipedia:Dwayne McDuffie when asked what happened to Lex Luthor and Wikipedia:Darkseid when they seemingly exploded from the Anti-Life Equation Dwayne stated that they were fused with the wall, as all living things that solve the equation are. * In the third issue of Wikipedia:JLA/Avengers, Wikipedia:Doctor Doom is imprisoned in the Source Wall. * The Source Wall makes a humorous appearance in Wikipedia:Ambush Bug: Year None #1. * The Source Wall is name-checked in Junot Díaz's Wikipedia:Pulitzer Prize-winning novel The Brief Wondrous Life of Oscar Wao. See also * Anti-Life Equation (WP) * Boom tube (WP) * Mother Box (WP) * Source (comics) (WP) * Super-Cycle (WP) References Wikipedia:Template:New Gods it:Muro della Fonte Category:Comics Category:Jack Kirby's Fourth World